


Scary Cakes

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Food, Hicsqueak, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Hecate isn’t fond of many things the ordinary world does for Halloween but she does like baking and decides to do something special
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 10





	Scary Cakes

Hecate had seen some of the quite gruesome things that Pippa had showed her on their little visits to different small towns in the local flying vicinity and frankly she didn’t know how the Ordinaries were allowed to produce such hideous propaganda against the magical worlds people and creatures, but Pippa explained that it sort of worked in the opposite way as they’d made things seem so ridiculously fictional that nobody would believe there were witches and wizards with magic and who flew. Hecate thought about this as she still shook her head at the costumes and treats in shop windows. She didn’t buy anything because that would be admitting she approved and she certainly didn’t. She did however allow Pippa to buy her a cauldron shaped mug with ‘I’m a bwitch without my coffee’ which was somewhat amusing and of course practical too.

She couldn’t help but notice the looks of disappointment from Pippa though as they passed the bakery window with all its sugary delights. Hecate wouldn’t dream of stopping Pippa from going in and enjoying herself but Pippa also knew that being in such a close proximity to all that sweetness made Hecate feel queasy so they didn’t go in, but the trip had given Hecate an idea for the children’s Halloween feast which Pippa would attend.

Her own school having had theirs earlier, Pippa flew to Cackle’s to catch the last hours of theirs and to see how Hecate was faring with it all. As she walked into the hall everything seemed alright. The children seemed excitable and happy with their dancing and cakes and.. what had that child just put into her mouth? Pippa looked around and saw another eat something equally as revolting. Then she spotted Hecate standing against the sweets table by herself looking exceedingly pleased. As she walked over to her to ask about what she’d seen she saw all of the hideous foods covered in blood and bodily fluids laid out in front of her.

Ripped off ears  
Severed fingers and lips  
Eyeballs  
Pulled out tongues  
Bowls of teeth  
Human ribs, hearts, and kidneys

Pippa looked at them, then at a grinning Hecate, then she sniffed.

“Hecate? Are all these actually... cake?” Hecate nodded and looked even more pleased with herself “Of course, Pippa. Would you like my heart on a platter as well as my lips on yours?”

Did Hecate just... did she? Pippa was still in shock but managed to reply “later darling, when the kiddies are safely tucked up in bed” and winked at her as she picked up a tongue cake and made very inappropriate licks of it causing Hecate to blush profusely.


End file.
